Peter & Rose Chronicles
by TheLyricalCutie
Summary: Sometimes being bad can feel so good
1. Anytime

A/N As usual I don't own it S.M does bless her wittle heart. Thanks to my girls TheUnderstudy & Jaspers_Bella for helping me whip it into shape

I growled low, thinking of my husband Royce. Everything I used to think was so dreamy about him now left me wanting to smother him in his sleep. I should have listened to the tiny voice in my head screaming 'I don't' the day of the wedding, I should have waited like my parents told me to, but I'd simply ignored everything and strutted my way into marital bliss. The ink had barely been dry on the paper before I'd realized what a mistake I'd made. But I was a Hale and Hales didn't quit; they also didn't do manual labor, according to my father. So here I was four years later, shackled to a desk job I hated instead of working as a mechanic as I'd always wanted, and married to a man I despised.

"Hey, Beautiful!" A cheerful voice broke through my miserable thoughts "Working late?"

"Hey yourself," I smiled, looking up at the one bright spot in my day.

Peter Whitlock.

He'd started working for Cullen & Platt Law Firm a few months ago and we'd become fast friends, always talking and laughing when we encountered each other. On my worst days, he could make me smile with his outrageous flirting; I even flirted back on occasion. Peter was one fine looking man. He was six-one with the body of a swimmer, dark blonde hair, and the most amazing hazel-green eyes I'd ever seen. I often found myself getting lost in them when we were talking. Lately, I'd started fantasizing about attaching myself to those delicious looking lips of his, but the ring on my finger kept me from launching myself at him.

"I offered to work," I finally answered as he propped a hip against the corner of my desk.

"That husband of yours still getting on your nerves," he drawled with a knowing smile.

My stomach fluttered. There was just something about a southern accent that made me want to purr like a kitten.

"Let's put it this way," I sighed dramatically. "I wouldn't cry if he got lost on the way home and never came back."

Peter chuckled swinging his booted foot. I tried not to stare, but it was absolutely impossible with him looking the way he does.

"Sugar I couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to come home to you."

"Ha you don't know my husband. Royce views me as nothing more than a piece of furniture!"

"Then he's a damn fool," he spoke with conviction.

My eyes widened at his tone.

"Then what does that make me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"An angel for putting up with his shit," he said a little softer now. I practically melted into my seat as he continued, "He doesn't know how to handle you."

"Ha, and you do?" I asked with a smirk.

Peter was always talking shit. It was what he did best.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" he drawled and my heart stuttered a step.

I sure as hell wanted to know! God, I hated my husband!

"Hales don't get divorces," I quoted, mimicking my mother.

A slow smile crossed his rugged face, "I wonder what else Hales don't do," he said softly.

Had someone turned down the air because it suddenly felt hot in here?

"Well since I'm a King I guess you'll never know," I joked trying to defuse the heat spreading through my body. My panties were damp. _Rose, get a hold of yourself, _I chastised myself silently.

He leaned in closer until our noses almost touched and my stomach clenched in anticipation.

"What a damn shame," he breathed staring into my eyes.

His breath ghosted over my lips like a lover's caress and a slight moan escaped my lips. What a damn shame indeed.

"I better finish this filing so I can get home," I mumbled pushing away from him reluctantly.

On one shoulder, I had the good angel reminding me of my marriage vows. On the other shoulder, the bad angel was telling me to mount up and ride that stallion. My pussy walls quivered at the thought of his cock sliding in and out of me as he took me from behind, slapping my ass in time to his strokes as I screamed my way to ecstasy. Choking back a moan, I grabbed the files, mumbled a see you later, and hauled ass to the filing room before I did something stupid.

I was bent over putting some files away, still trying to calm my hormones when a hard body pressed up against my backside. I bite my lip as an even harder cock pushed against me.

"Let me give you a hand," Peter whispered in a smoky voice and my eyes rolled back as he grinded into me.

"Oh my fuck," I groaned as his lips attacked my neck finding that spot that turned me into a wildcat.

_There's no turning back now_, I thought lustfully as his lips and hands trailed over my body. I started rubbing my ass against his cock harder and faster when his hands slipped under my dress to massage my pussy through the silk of my panties. The combination of his fingers and silk created a delicious friction that had me panting and begging him for more.

My hands found my way to my breast and started toying with them as his fingers danced over my clit. I was mumbling to him incoherently as pressure started to build between my legs. I was close to cumming when he suddenly stopped. He spun me around and took my mouth in a ravenous kiss. My pulse skyrocketed as I lifted one leg along the outside of his. My hands ran over his shoulders, chest, and down his stomach, loving the feel of his toned body twitching under my fingertips.

His hands moved to my thigh, pulling me hard against him and I nearly moaned from the contact. My dress bunched around my hips as he cupped and kneaded my ass in his big hands. Heat rushed through me when he suddenly picked me up by the back of my thighs and carried me over to the desk we kept in the room. He sat me down on it and reached under my dress ripping my panties off in one fluid movement. The action caused blood to rush to my ears in shock and I barely noticed he'd dropped his pants until I felt the tip of his cock nudging my wet entrance.

We both groaned as he rubbed the tip along my dripping slit.

"Is this ok," he grunted pushing into me a little.

"God yes," I groaned, wanting more.

"That didn't sound convincing," he said with a sexy smirk, withdrawing completely.

"Please," I whispered wiggling closer, trying to get him all the way in.

He chuckled at my efforts, pissing me off.

"Gotta do better than that Rosie baby."

I growled, pushing him away, hopped off the desk and leaned over with my ass in the air.

"Peter Whitlock, quit playing around and fuck me hard," I ordered slapping my own ass in the process.

"With pleasure baby," he pushed into me roughly causing us both to groan in pleasure as his pumped in and out of me at a fast pace. My hands skidded over the smooth surface for leverage as I pushed back riding the waves of pleasure his cock was producing. One hand held onto my hip as the other slid around to play with my clit. I was moaning and sobbing his name, urging him to quicken his pace, calling him my daddy and whatever the fuck else came to mind. We both stiffened at the same time and I rode out the waves of my orgasm as he thrust into me one last time. A curse escaped his lips as he collapsed against my back.

"Thanks for the hand," I murmured when I finally caught my breath.

He nipped playfully at the back of my neck "Anytime sugar."


	2. Rain Check

Rain Check

Peter/Rosalie

A/N I don't own anything Twilight just making them do dirty things together. Thanks to my Beta (TheUnderstudy) & my Prereader JaspersBella I flove you both hard.

"I need a shower," Rosalie murmured softly against my neck.

"Already," I asked, hoping I didn't sound as whiney as I felt I did.

"Unfortunately…" she trailed off, seeing the look on my face.

We'd just spent the past two hours talking, cuddling, and making love. Her statement had just burst the little bubble we'd created for ourselves. Shower time meant she was leaving, leaving meant she was going home to him, and I wasn't happy about either fact.

I knew what we were doing was wrong, but her husband was an asshole who didn't know a good thing if it smacked him in the face. Rosalie was something special. No other woman had ever affected me the way she did. In fact, she wasn't like any woman I'd ever met before. She wasn't some little princess afraid of a little hard work, waiting for mommy and daddy to kick the bucket to collect her inheritance. She was a hard worker and knew her shit about cars. I think I fell in love the day she told me how to rebuild an engine.

As a bonus, my Rosie was built like my favorite wet dream. She had ash blond hair that she wore in cascading waves down her back, violet-colored, cat-like eyes that were fringed with thick lashes, and she was built like a brick house. Every time I saw her, "Brick House" by the Commodores played in my mind. Actually, I'd made it her ring tone for when she called me.

"Don't pout," she chided tracing a finger over my lips.

"I'm not pouting," I denied before nipping playfully at her fingers.

"Yes you are," she teased. "But you're so adorable when you pout," she said replacing her fingers with a soft kiss.

"You're only going to get dirty again," I murmured running a hand along the curve of her spine hoping to distract her.

She shivered, arching into my touch. "Behave."

"As if you truly want me too," I teased palming her breast while trailing playful kisses along her quivering stomach. I was usually an ass man, but her beautiful 36D's fit in my hands as if they were made exclusively for me. Her palms covered mines showing me exactly how she wanted to be touched as my tongue reversed direction and rimed her navel before continuing upwards.

"Mm," she moaned as l dragged my tongue across one nipple. "I really need to get home soon."

I raised an eyebrow. Clearly I wasn't doing my job well if she could still think about home.

"He won't even know you're gone," I whispered transferring my tongue to the other as my fingers homed in on the scorching heat between her legs. One of the things I loved about my little peach, she was always ripe and juicy for me. No matter the where or the how, the word "no" never slipped past her lips.

Her breath caught as my thumb circled the sensitive little nub slowly "Oh God Peter," she panted writhing against my fingers as I quickened the pace. A few seconds later her fingers twisted in the sheets as her back arched off the bed. I continued pumping my fingers in and out of her until she collapsed back against the sheets "Damn!"

"Told you I'd get you all dirty again," I said smugly, licking my fingers clean.

Her eyes darkened and I fell back willingly when she pushed me onto my back "So you did," she murmured straddling my hips "But nice try Peter," she said with a wink before hopping off of me.

"Wait," I asked in disbelief even as her feet hit the floor. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower," she responded innocently.

"You can't leave me like this," I nearly pleaded gesturing towards 'the captain' who was standing tall and proud.

"Rain check," she purred sashaying into the bathroom with a sultry look over one shoulder. My little minx knew exactly what she was doing. Lust shot through me watching that sexy ass wiggle out of sight. I wanted her every second of every day. Her scent, her laugh, the way she sighed my name when I touch her… Now that I had her, there was no way I was going to let her go.

"Tease," I called after her.

I was laying there contemplating what I was going to do with my situation below when I heard Rosalie humming under breath. My ears strained picking up the tune of Marvin Gayes "Sexual Healing" and I snorted under my breath. I could certainly use some of that right now.

_So why are you still laying here, _my inner voice asked peevishly.

"She has to go," I answered miserably.

_You're a dumb ass! Get your ass up and go get her, fucker_, the voice roared. It felt like a slap in the forehead and I jumped up without question. Yep, I was a dumbass for laying here feeling sorry for myself when my girl was a few feet away from me, soapy and wet.

A blast of steam greeted me when I opened the door, but all I could see was the smile on Rosie's face when she turned to stare at me. "I was wondering when you were going to get a clue and join me," she purred as I stepped into the shower.

"Decided to do my part for the eco system and conserve water," I quipped backing her up against the glass. "Besides I think I came in on the best part," I whispered smoothing my hands over her wet skin until they rested on the glorious curves of her ass.

She sighed, running her hands over my chest and shoulders "I hate this part," she said softly.

"Me too," I admitted. "More than you'll ever know. I just want to lock us up together and throw away the key..."

"No one else but you and me," she continued when I trailed off. "And this," she said before palming my jaw to bring me in for a long wet kiss. My tongue parted her lips as her body pressed closer to me rubbing against my erection sinfully. Her fingers clenched in my hair as I shifted my lips along her cheek and down to the curve of her neck nuzzling her racing pulse as my hand made its way between her legs. She wriggled into my touch when my palm rubbed against her clit.

"Mmm…

'Peter," she demanded. I looked up into her passion filled eyes and knew what she wanted.

"Turn around baby," I commanded, positioning her body towards the wet tiles with my palm flat across her back, bending her over so I could rub the head of my cock along her wet lips, teasing the swollen flesh.

"Yes, yes, yes," she panted. We both groaned in bliss as her inner walls gripped me tight, surrounding me with her liquid heat. Heaven, I was in heaven; I chanted over and over in my head as I started pounding into her frantically.

"You like that baby," I grunted slapping her ass lightly in time with my strokes.

"God yes," she groaned bracing her hands against the wall for leverage. Sweat broke out on my forehead as I tried to stay in control, but the way she grounded into me, meeting me thrust for thrust… there was no way I could last.

"Pete.. I'm," I reached around pinching her clit. "Coming," she screamed in pleasure just as I pulled out and came on her perfect ass.

"And to think you wanted a rain check," I said smugly as she sagged against me with a satisfied sigh.


End file.
